


Monday Blues

by Amagi (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island, I wrote this at midnight so it probably sucks ahaha wow, Light Anxiety, M/M, Mondays suck enough on their own already, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays sucked enough on their own without having to live them over and over again.</p><p>I guess it's not as bad when you don't have to do it alone though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes heavy inspiration from the persona 4 fic "Groundhog Day Effect" so if you like persona 4 and souji/yosuke read it here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036460)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy.

It was when I woke up, then I noticed that today seemed a _little_ bit too much like yesterday. 

I mean, Mioda running through the cottage area singing "screamo wake up" songs is a rather usual thing, but the fact that it was the same song from yesterday, that's what tipped me off that something was wrong. Mioda _never_ reused old material. She made this quite clear.

But there she was, running around with the same ear-piercing tune.

I shrug it off as just Mioda shenanigans, or "she slept in too late and couldn't think up a new song".

I probably shouldn't have just brushed it off like that, in retrospect.

My growling stomach cajoles me into getting out of bed and hauling myself out the door. On the way there, Sonia and Tanaka are speaking to each other. They're talking about making a tiny cardboard castle for his hamsters. Tanaka is -as usual- blushing furiously as he speaks to Sonia, and she is as hopelessly enthusiastic as always.

But wait a minute, they had this same conversation yesterday as they walked to breakfast.

Again, I shrug it off as my imagination and I keep walking.

By the time I reach breakfast I know something's wrong. The breakfast is the same as it was yesterday. (Bunny shaped pancakes with multicolored syrup) And not to mention, just like yesterday, there was a stack of donuts with a single note. (that said 'XOXO your friend the donut lover')

I read the note and squint at it. "The same thing again?"

Owari gives me an odd look through a mouthful of food. "Whaddya mean 'the same thing'?"

I give her a chance to swallow before replying. "Didn't we have this _exact_ stack of donuts and this _exact_ note yesterday?"

She shook her head. "No, we had French toast yesterday, remember?" She shrugs and picks up another pancake. "We have it every Sunday."

"But it's Tuesday, I'm talking about what we had _Monday._ "

She furrows her brow. "It _is_ Monday?" She shoves the pancake into her mouth. "Trust me, I know my food."

I gulp suddenly, nervousness bubbling in my stomach. _I know for a fact yesterday was Monday, but you really can't doubt Owari when it comes to food... She's memorized the whole food schedule perfectly._

Alright, now there's absolutely _no_ sense in ignoring that something's wrong. I sit down and contemplate things in my head. It was entirely improbable that today could be yesterday all over again. But, some bizarre things have happened on this island. Things that would not make sense at all in any context.

I glumly suppose that if a chicken can magically become a cow, or a classroom can be unknowingly teleported to a tropical island, its possible for a day to repeat. All I had to do was wait for it to be over. It would be okay.

Well, at least I thought it would be, until it just so happened that I wasn't in the loop alone.

"Ah, I thought the breakfast was waffles on Tuesday." A familiar green-clad boy was scratching the back of his head while observing the current meal. "Was there a mistake in the schedule?"

I suddenly snap to attention. Souda hesitantly corrects Komaeda by reminding him its Monday, not Tuesday.

 _oh FUCK no._

I had nothing against Komaeda as a person, but there was a very, very, very important reason why I did not want to be in this loop with him. It was a reason that included a very large and very very gay crush. My crush. On him, to be specific.

I gulp and stare back down at my plate, listening to Komaeda's further confusion. The kind of crush I had was essentially the mushiest damn thing. And not mushy as in "blushu blushu roses pink background oooh mr senpai ooh", I mean mushy as in the feeling of stepping in some sort of shit. Just squishy and icky and a lot of wondering what the fuck to do about it. 

Okay, maybe not the best analogy, but I think you get my point.

So, essentially I just sit in my chair shaking like an idiot, my face pretty much entirely void of color at this point. Either that or entirely red, however I'm leaning towards pale as a sheet.

Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder, and I squeak (I kid you not, I literally _squeaked_ ) and fall out of my chair, my legs sticking up in the air like a startled goat. The diner fills with stifled laughter and giggles as I glare angrily back up at the perpetrator of this rather embarrassing moment.

To my complete lack of surprise, its Komaeda. He's looking down at me with a concerned expression, which turns to amused laughter as I glare up at him. I stand up and brush myself off with whatever dignity wasn't just crushed underneath my back as I fell. 

I plop myself back in my seat and try to look indignant, which, did not work. This was made obvious by how the stifled laughter and giggles only got louder. I turn to Komaeda, gritting my teeth.

"What do you want?"

He laughs and puts his hand up. "You didn't look well, I was just-" he covers his mouth, laughing again, "I didn't know you were that easily scared."

I cross my arms. "Oh go sit down." I snap. I feel warm under everyone's gazes. I never liked people staring at me.

Eventually the discussion topic changes from anything pertaining to me to something else. They discuss something that has to do with the island with the festival grounds and shit on it, which is, surprise surprise, exactly what we discussed yesterday, so I tune it out. My stomach churns uneasily as I scan the group for any expressions that stood out. The only one that looked different from usual was Komaeda, so it really did seem like it was just me and him in this loop.

This, of course, only makes my stomach churn more. And it also brings that squishy shit feeling back.

After the meeting ends, its around 1:00. I quickly leave as soon as I can without people thinking me to be rude. I sprint to the beach. My intention was to sit there in the quiet and try to figure things out, but, my plans were interrupted when I tripped immediately and fell on my face, right into the sand.

I decide that however uncomfortable, the position isn't too inconvenient, so I stay there. Although, it isn't too long until my peace is interrupted. 

"So, I'm assuming its happening to you too then?"

I pick my head up and see none other than Nagito Komaeda staring back down at me.

I quickly sit up, and he kneels down to be eye-level with me. I gulp and look down. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Today is yesterday, isn't it?" He says, with a tone of calm confidence. "You seemed to notice during breakfast today."

I sigh. "So it's the two of us then? We're stuck in a looping day?"

Komaeda simply just shrugs and smiles. "It still might be just today you know. We shouldn't panic."

I sigh again and agree, and we both go our separate ways for the day.

 

By the second loop I'm worried. Mioda is playing the same song again to wake us all up, the breakfast is pancakes and donuts, Sonia and Tanaka discuss hamsters and cardboard castles, and there's a meeting about the festival island.

After the meeting I find Komaeda. 

"Again for you too?" He says. "I can't believe its still happening."

We have thoughtless conversation before going our separate ways. And that night I cannot sleep, I can't sleep thinking about "What if I'm stuck in this forever?". Although, I wake up the same way suddenly in another loop before the clock is even finished striking twelve.

 

Due to my lack of sleep in the second loop, I spend the third loop exhausted, filled with anxiety and horror. The breakfast goes past in a blur and immediately go to meet with Komaeda after the meeting. The worry is clear on his face as well.

"So, its happened again huh?"

I must look terrible. It's only been three loops and I'm a panicking wreck. I'm visibly shaking with dark circles under my eyes, and at this point I must be as pale as a sheet.

I don't exactly pride myself on being paranoid, but if there was an award for having the trait, I would have a good fighting chance of winning. It was no miracle wonder that I was already freaking out.

Komaeda can tell, obviously. And he offers to let me stay at his cottage for the night.

I sleep on his couch, and by sleep I mean I lay there until the loop resets again.

 

The forth and fifth loops are a blur. I don't leave Komaeda's cabin, and neither does he. A couple people stop by, concerned, but the locked door is a powerful and unstoppable presence.

As the sun sets on the fifth loop, Komaeda says something to me. He had been fairly quiet since I started staying with him.

"It has to end eventually but..." He trails off, a grin covering his face. "While we're still stuck, do you want to mess with people?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Mess with people?"

He laughs. "It's a silly idea, but since they can't remember what happens, we can probably do whatever to them without worrying about the consequences."

I smile. It's been awhile since that happened. Leave it to him to bring it back. "It's going to be awesome." I say, raising a fist for him.

He blinks at my hand, as if unsure of its purpose, before hesitantly returning the gesture, lightly bumping his fist against mine. "It will be."

 

The sixth loop is spent antagonizing Kuzuryuu. Mostly about his height, his appearance, and of course his lovely 'girlfriend'. 

The loop has a fairly predictable end when we both end up tied to trees, missing our fingers.

 

The seventh loop is spent mostly weirding people out.

We start by going to the meeting posing as some overly-lovey couple, in which everyone gawks at us. After the stunt, the rest of our day is filled with cringing Soudas, and mockery from Saionji.

 

By the eighth loop we've settled into a mutual first-name basis. My massive crush on Komaeda ever grows, but still, as per usual, I don't act on it out of fear and embarrassment. I also don't want to lose my only companion in this endeavor.

However, in this loop our pranks are getting a bit less enthusiastic as we grow a little less hopeful of the loop ending. We spend our day messing with almost everyone on the island. (The only exceptions being Nanami because she's cool, Tsumiki because we almost feel bad for her at this point, Owari out of fear, and Koizumi, again, out of fear. Girls sure are scary.)

 

The ninth loop we wake up rather dejected. The same tune plays as Mioda runs up and down the path, and I make my way over to Komaeda's cottage.

We sit down on the couch together and for the first time in awhile, he doesn't have the same hope sparkling in his eyes.

"This... Is starting to get worrying."

I swallow hard. "...Do we really have no idea how to get out of this?"

Komaeda looks away. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it. "...No."

"Do you think we'll be stuck in this forever?"

I hear a sigh come from Komaeda. It's a sad sigh, and I've never heard him make that noise. "...I don't know."

 

The tenth, eleventh, and twelfth loops are spent mostly sleeping in my cabin. I spend the two former alone, but on the latter, Komaeda comes to visit.

We sit together on my bed in silence, trying to think of what to say but nothing can come out. After awhile, the silence is the best thing in the world.

Unbeknownst to us (as regardless of where we sleep we awake in our own beds) we fall asleep curled up next to each other. Koizumi gets photos through the window for blackmail, but obviously that is in vain considering the photos vanish into the void at midnight.

 

By the thirteenth loop I've given up hope. I've come a long way from laughing and playing pranks with Komaeda.

I can only imagine, by the hundredth or so loop I could be insane, babbling incoherently with no hope of reconciliation with my sanity. I could have snapped and started killing people, or the same could happen to Komaeda just as easily.

And I would never have even gotten to tell him I love him.

I spend that loop alone.

 

 

The next loop is a turning point. I wake up in the morning and I am fucking _done._ I'm done with today's shit, I'm done with this time loop bullshit, I'm tired of being up until midnight worrying, and I'm especially done with Komaeda. More specifically, I'm done with being in love with him.

Just _why_ did it have to be him?! Why couldn't he have been stuck with Nanami, or Souda, or hell, even Tanaka or Tsumiki would have been alright! But no, it just had to be my gay-ass fucking (or gay ass-fucking if that kind of humor amuses you) mancrush.

And so, I come to the furious decision that today is the day I'm going to tell him.

I then immediately regret the decision and opt to instead spend the whole day in bed. But I force myself to believe its too late to back out.

I bring myself over to his cottage and I knock on the door, swallowing any fear I had. He answers it with a tired smile. A sad realization reveals to me that the loop has had negative effects on Komaeda as well. His hair is more unruly than usual, and he has deep circles under his eyes. I also notice that it looks like his lips have been gnawed raw.

I invite myself inside and I take a deep breath, mentally prepping myself.

"...Is there something you need Hajime?"

I spin around to look at him, faking determination in an attempt to keep myself from stammering. "Look, I've... I've come to terms with the possibility that we might never escape this loop." I swallow my nervousness, bubbling like bile in my throat. "So... Nagito, I... I need to tell you something."

I take a deep breath, and then another. "I..." _COME ON YOU COWARD FUCKING DO IT GOD DAMN YOU KNOW YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T COME ON._ "I'm... _I'mkindofinlovewithyouokay._ "

He blinks. "I... You... Can you repeat that?"

I sigh. Having to re-muster the courage to speak. "I... I'm sorry, I _kind of_ fell in love with you." My face warms horribly and I can't look up at Komaeda. I can't meet his gaze.

There's a long period of silence and I know I've made a mistake. Until suddenly- "I know."

I look up in shock and Komaeda's _smiling._

"You- How did you- You knew?!"

He laughs sheepishly. "Well, you see, I'm not the best at telling when someone is lying, but you're even worse at fooling people."

My face suddenly burns. "W-Well, what's that supposed to mean then? Do you feel the same way or not?!" I glare down at my feet. 

I don't look up, even as I hear footsteps approach me. My answer comes in the form of something warm pressing up against my lips.

Something flutters in my chest, like a dead butterfly being dramatically resurrected. That feeling of stepping in shit is gone, and its replace with something much gooier and stickier. I assume that slimy feeling is love, then.

I inwardly laugh at my bizarre analogies, and Komaeda breaks the kiss.

"Was that... Alright?"

This time, its my turn to be smug and answer creatively. My reply comes in the form of another kiss, this time, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.

We remain like this for what seems like forever, only breaking occasionally for air before going in again. Amusement flares in my chest as I realize what my past self would think if he saw me now, he'd probably gag and then die of embarrassment.

It doesn't take long until I'm lying on my back in his bed, with him straddling me. The only conversation I remember being _"I'm so sorry I didn't even notice we made it over-" "Look if I'm staying in this loop forever I'm sure as hell not doing it a virgin."_

Everything blurs after that, and next thing I know, sunlight is filtering in through the window, causing me to lazily blink my eyes open

Two things are off. One is that Mioda's singing is pointedly absent, and a warm shape next to me is pointedly _present._

I dare glance over at the sleeping form next to him. Fluffy white hair illuminated by sunlight and I blush slightly, but I also smile. 

The loop is over, I finally got my sorry ass laid, and I'm not being rudely awoken by singing of any kind. It must be Komaeda's luck, it always caused extraordinary things. I slid back into bed and snuggled up against his back. 

Komaeda's good luck did have to be countered by bad luck, but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

(Unknown to the both of us, said bad luck decided to manifest as a cake resting on Komaeda's doorstep. Written in pink and blue icing is "CONGRATS ON THE SEX!!!!" and a small note next to it is a friendly reminder to be courteous to your neighbors and remember to close your windows and draw your blinds _before_ engaging in sexual activities.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for glossing over the porn i wanted to write it but I got shy and just. noped.


End file.
